<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wolves of Ranger Rest by Wolfling21</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434834">Wolves of Ranger Rest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfling21/pseuds/Wolfling21'>Wolfling21</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Power Rangers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ranger’s Rest, Spirit Animals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:28:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfling21/pseuds/Wolfling21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>RJ finds his way to Ranger's Rest near the Full Moon.  Turns out he's not the only Wolf there.</p><p>Adam has a brief appearance</p><p>Supposed to be Part of Wildforce71's Ranger Rest series.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merrick Baliton &amp; Adam Park, Merrick Baliton &amp; RJ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wolves of Ranger Rest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildforce71/gifts">wildforce71</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>RJ locked the door of JKP and tossed his apron on the counter top.</p><p>Fran and Dom had just gotten back from traveling the world and he was glad they had since school was out which meant a lot more customers... more than even he, Flit, Jarrod &amp; Cammile could handle.</p><p>Normally after closing up for the night, he would go into his loft to meditate and maybe watch a little bit of tv before bed but it was almost the full moon and his wolf was lingering close to the surface.</p><p>He rubbed his chest to soothe the wolf as he headed out the back door, making sure his spare key was in his pocket before locking the door. </p><p>He didn't want to have show up at Fran's door in the middle of the night and sleep on her couch... again.</p><p>It was only a few blocks from JFP that a small wooden sign caught his attention overhead.</p><p>“Rangers Rest.  So this is where Frannie likes to disappear to.” he chuckled, feeling a pull towards the door.</p><p>His wolf growled softly but mostly out of curiousity as he tried the knob.</p><p>The room that he stepped into looked similar to the dining room of JFP but there were small differences... the colors and layout were wrong... the pool table and full bar were big clues.</p><p>“Sit where ever you like!  I'll be right with you!” the bartender called as RJ saw a flash of a Hawaiian shirt.</p><p>RJ nodded and settled into a booth, glancing around curiously.</p><p>The other booths and tables were empty but he could see a jacket on the back of a chair near the pool table.</p><p>“What can I get you?” the bartender said, setting a glass of water and a basket of fries down on the table.</p><p>“Burger and something sweet.  What is this place?” RJ asked.</p><p>The bartender jotted down his order and said, “Try the fries.”</p><p>RJ raised an eyebrow but did as suggested while looking around.</p><p>A door opened elsewhere in the building and a man around his own age walked into view.  There was something familiar in the way he moved and looked around.. something Feral.</p><p>RJ cringed as his wolf pawed at his chest as if trying to claw it's way out.</p><p>He glanced again at the other man and saw for a brief moment a flash of blue and silver surrounding him.  </p><p>“The Power.” he whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Merrick grabbed his beer and took a sip as the hair on the back of his neck rose... he was being watched.</p><p>The Rest had been empty when he arrived but that could always change.</p><p>Setting his beer down, he glanced around and saw that the only other person in the room was a tall, slender man with long hair.</p><p><i>He won't remember.</i> Merrick mused silently, inclining his head.</p><p>The other man nodded, rubbing his chest and Merrick thought that for a moment he saw a flash of color: purple perhaps.</p><p><i>He is a Ranger.</i> Merrick reminded himself before grabbing his pool cue.</p><p>The Rest always knew what each Ranger needed and while his curiousity was piqued, if the other Ranger didn't want company then they wouldn't seek each other out.</p><p>A few moments later the door opened again and Adam walked in, nodding to Merrick who made a subtle motion of him to come over.</p><p>“Quiet night.” Adam said.</p><p>“It is.  You know when and where all Rangers are from?” Merrick asked.</p><p>“Yeah why?” Adam asked.</p><p>Merrick nodded past him to the other man, who was now busy eating.</p><p>Adam glanced back, studying him before whispered, “RJ.  He's Jungle Fury's Purple Wolf Ranger.  He serves five or six years after you but he was Called long before that.  His team's not active.  Why?”</p><p>Merrick took a drink of his beer, feeling his own wolf starting to stir and asked, “Do you know him personally?”</p><p>“Tommy does but I don't.” Adam shrugged.</p><p>Merrick nodded, grabbing his jacket and tossing it over his shoulder.  “Thank you.” he added after a second.</p><p>Adam nodded.. he was used to Merrick's ways by now.</p><p> </p><p>“May I join you?” </p><p>RJ looked up from his burger at the man who stood before him.</p><p>The blue and silver Power pulsed once and his own Purple pulsed back as his wolf whined.</p><p>RJ nodded and motioned to the seat across from him.</p><p>“Purple?” Merrick asked.</p><p>“We come in all colors.” RJ shrugged, breaking off a piece of his brownie and sliding it over.</p><p>“Thank you.  I've never known a wolf to have a purple pelt.” Merrick smirked.</p><p>RJ raised an eyebrow, reading his eyes and feral smirk before laughing.</p><p>“RJ.  Jungle Fury.” he said, offering his hand.</p><p>“Merrick Baliton, Wild Force Lunar Wolf.” Merrick told him, returning the gesture.</p><p>“I've heard of you.  Sixth?” RJ asked.</p><p>“Yes.  You?” Merrick nodded as a basket of fries appeared between them.</p><p>“Mentor turned Ranger.  Technically I'm the Fourth.  Dominic is the closest we have to a Sixth.” RJ told him.</p><p>Merrick nibbled on the fries and considered the name Dominic.  “Fran's team?” he asked.</p><p>“That's our girl.” RJ agreed.</p><p>They ate in silence for a few more minutes while RJ's wolf occasionally pawed at him.</p><p>“Your wolf?” Merrick asked when RJ touched his chest again.</p><p>“It's almost the full moon.” RJ admitted.</p><p>Merrick nodded understandingly... he avoided anywhere he could find the Rest during the full moon but he didn't want to explain that to RJ.</p><p>“May I?” he asked, nodding to where he could sense RJ's wolf.</p><p>RJ shrugged... he wasn't big on being touched but this was another Wolf Ranger.</p><p>Merrick carefully touched the spot on RJ's chest where he could see the Purple glow &amp; both of their Wolves immediately reacted.</p><p><i>Pack!</i> They both howled.</p><p><i>Calm. I understand the urge to hunt but your urges cause him pain.</i> Merrick told RJ's wolf.</p><p>The wolf whined... it didn't mean to cause RJ pain.</p><p><i>You will learn little brother.</i>Merrick's wolf whined gently.</p><p>Merrick pulled his hand back and RJ relaxed.</p><p>“How'd you do that?” he asked.</p><p>“I've had a lot longer to live with my wolf.  Even if I was asleep for 3000 years.” Merrick told him.</p><p>“3000 years?  That's one hell of a nap.” RJ laughed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wanted to have Dillion (RPM Black) appear as well but I don't know the character as well as I do Merrick &amp; RJ.  I hope I did the boys justice.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>